The Emperor's New Wiki
Wiki created November 4, 2009‎ The Emperor's New Wiki is an encyclopedia with all about Kuzco and his friends (and enemies) from The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School, such as Malina, Kronk, Yzma, Pacha, and much more! If you're a fan of Mark Dindal's Disney movie and the series that continues it, welcome to the Emperor's New WIKI! And if you don't, enjoy the opportunity to meet a funny and well-done franchise! We are currently editing pages, and you can help us to grow! Just find something cool to write about and type a page title in the box below. Have fun! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Mark L. Dindal is an American animator and director, who made The Emperor's New Groove. He worked in many Disney classic projects as an effects animator, and also leaded the special effects for several classic movies such as The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under. Dindal studied his craft at CalArts, where he learnt the art of animation. This leaded him to get his first step on career, at Disney, in 1980... Read the full article! This is May-June Featured Article. To a full list of featured articles, go here. In The Emperor's New Groove, music has a great value. Sting and David Hartley's song, My Funny Friend and Me, had been nominated for a lot of awards, including the Oscar and Golden Globe. Besides, ENG won an Annie for the song Perfect World. You can tell music was a significant part of the movie. In Kronk's New Groove, new songs were featured, such as Be True To Your Groove, to represent Kronk's story. In The Emperor's New School, numerous episodes had featured songs. Check out the portal! What is your favorite Emperor's New Groove song? "My Funny Friend and Me" "Be True to Your Groove" "Perfect World" "Our Academy" "Yzmopolis" Do you want The Emperor's New School to come back with more episodes and seasons? Yes No To a full list of poll results, go here. WELCOME TO '''THE EMPEROR'S NEW WIKI, A FREE DATABASE ABOUT THE DISNEY FRANCHISE THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE We're currently editing articles, as of November 3, 2010, and ! ---- , Malina, and Mr. Moleguaco relaxing during the "best field trip ever" in "Attack Sub." ]] This is the May-June Featured Image. To a full list of featured images, go here. ''The Emperor's New Groove'' was the 40th feature film in Walt Disney Animated Classics chronology!' '''To a complete list of weekly trivias, please click here. 'This is the May-June Featured Quote. To a full list of Featured Quotes, go here. ; December 10, 2000 : ''The Emperor's New Groove premieres in the USA. ; November 10, 2001 : The Emperor's New Groove takes home three Annies. ; December 13, 2005 : Kronk's New Groove is released in the United States. ; January 27, 2006 : The Emperor's New School premieres at the United States. ; June 14, 2007 : The Emperor's New School wins its first Daytime Emmy. ; June 22, 2007 : The second season of The Emperor's New School airs. ; February 8, 2008 : Eartha Kitt gets one more Annie for The Emperor's New School. ; November 20, 2008 : "Graduation Groove" is the last episode of The Emperor's New School. __NOEDITSECTION__ pt-br: Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Templates Category:The Emperor's New Wiki